War of the Wonkas
by HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: Four Wonkas all trapped in the same room together? Oh my. How will this play out, I wonder? (The Wonka's are: Wilder, Depp, Book, and London Cast Musical. This story breaks the fourth wall.)
1. Chapter 1

War of the Wonkas

(A/N: Sorry this first part is short! It's hard to divide this story into parts. Enjoy it!)

One lovely day in Willy Wonka's factory...What do you mean which one? There's more than one?! What kind of world...Sigh. Let's see now, it began on a cool evening in the /chocolate/ haired Wonka. Not the frizzy lemon haired one.

Charlie and Wonka were finishing up their new work, and strolled through the Marshmallow Meadow.

"This is wonderful!" Charlie announced.

Wonka smiled at him and nodded, "It turned out better than I knew it would!"

Charlie laughed, and picked himself a chunk of marshmallow from the ground. He then ripped it in half and gave a piece to Wonka. Wonka happily accepted and both chewed on the gooeyness.

A few minutes later, and Charlie stared into the distance.

"M-Mr. Wonka!" He stuttered, not moving a muscle.

"Huh?" Wonka said, a slight not-realizing-he's-talking tone.

"There's someone over there! It's not an Oompa-Loompa, I'm sure."

Willy then looked to where the boy had been staring. He saw something, too. Whatever it was, he didn't want Charlie to be near it. "I'll go check it out." He said.

Charlie then exclaimed, "No, let me go with you!"

"You can't. Just. I'll be back in a flash, 'kay?" He half smiled, and walked off.

Charlie sighed, and watched him trudge on with his cane.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: So sorry for my lack of uploads! School and life has got me tied. Without further interruption, the long waited for, second chapter!)

When Wonka grew closer to the strange image, it revealed to be a man. With each step, Willy got a different view of him. Once he got half a football field away from him, he could make out what he looked like. This man wore a orangey-yellow top hat. He had a cane and purple tail coat. He even seemed to have an abnormally sized bow tie on. Willy seemed to trail off in thought and forget that this man stumbled into /his/ factory. The remembering brought a spark of rage back into Wonka and he grew closer to the man. The man had before seemed to stand still. Now, he seemed to be walking to Willy. They grew closer and closer, until they met face to face. No words could come out of Willy's mouth. He stood there for a moment then he rose his left hand. Oh, how peculiar this was! When Willy raised his left hand the other man rose his right hand, as if a mirror! A now puzzled Wonka withdrew his hand and tilted his head. The other man did the same. (This followed with a few more actions from both sides as they each mirrored one another, such as funny faces and odd dance movements.)

Then, Wonka's expression turned furious, "Hey, stop that! You're starting to bum me out."

The man shrugged slightly and said, "I'm sorry, I was convinced you were some kind of mirror."

"Did you think this was some kind of fun house?!"

"Why, having fun?"

Wonka paused for a moment, "Yes, actually."

"In all honesty, I was too."

"Ha, it's like I know everything about you but I don't even known your name. It's just weird."

"Oh, so sorry about that," The man then shook Willy's hand, "I'm Willy Wonka."

"HUH?!" Is all Willy could say.

This man who called himself Wonka then smiled, "Is there a problem?"

Then Willy looked at him, "But this is impossible! How did /you/ get in /my/ factory?!"

"Alright, now I'm confused. Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"I'm Willy Wonka!"

"That's absurd! Unthinkable!"

"Why?!"

"Because I am!"

"No, I am!"

(This went on for a few more minutes)

The next thing they knew, Charlie walked up to the both of them.

"Charlie?" Our dear Wonka looked at him.

"You were gone a long time, so I came to check up on you."

"Oh...Well, I...Uh, Charlie I think you should go on home."

The sweet, little boy tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to this man alone."

"Alright, fine." Charlie nodded then started to walk off.

"That's your Charlie?" That strange man asked.

"Yes..."

The man stood there in thought.

Wonka then grew frustrated, "Alright, why are you here?!"

"I don't know. I just suddenly appeared here."

"Oh, like that's an excuse."

"Do you really think I would come to visit /you/?"

"So I'm not good enough for you now?!"

"You never were! I'm the original!"

Before the two could begin a fist fight, something appeared at the corner of their eyes.

(A/N: Don't worry, I'm starting on the next chapter right now! See you!)


	3. Chapter 3

Once they both looked, they saw a...Paper cutout of a drawing of Willy Wonka? A talk bubble appeared on this drawing and read, "Actually, I am." The drawing then changed into a proud pose. This drawing was alive and could move like a person but he was in 2D and could only speak through the bubble.

2005 Wonka sighed, "Oh, this one is here. What could possibly come next?" He said with an angry tone.

"Be careful what you wish for!" 1971's Wonka said, tapping 2005, and pointed to the other direction.

There was yet a another man walking towards them. He had a top hat, a coat, and a cane.

"Good sirs, do you mind telling me where I happen to be?" He said.

2005 growled, "Oh great not the one that sings even more than this clown!"

"At least my songs are still popular!" 1971 growled right back.

"Oh, you did not!"

Whilst these two were arguing, Paper Wonka went over to Musical Wonka and informed him on the matter.

"Oh, so we all ended up here for no known reason?" Musical asked.

Paper Wonka nodded and appeared to laugh.

Musical Wonka sighed and pulled the two fighting Wonka's apart, "Alright you two, stop fighting and let's talk about how to get out of here!" He grunted and let go of them.

The two frowned, and dusted themselves off. Putting their hats back on, etc.

2005 Wonka then motioned for them all to follow him, "Come on, the elevator is over here."

1971 Wonka is heard in the background, "(Cough) Wonkavator."

2005 glares at him, but walks on anyway. They go to a wall in the room.

2005 has panic in his voice, "I-I don't understand. The elevator was here, I'm certain of it!"

"Way to go, genius." Musical mumbled.

2005 backed up against the wall, "This is impossible!"

"What, being stuck in a room of marshmallows?" 1971 Wonka asked.

"No, being stuck in a room with you all!"


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: So sorry for not uploading! I haven't even planned this story out fully. I don't even think I'll finish the other stories I've uploaded. Unless people really want to read it. I don't know anymore. Well, just enjoy this next part! See you! :D)

War of the Wonkas (Part four or chapter or whatever, just read it)

It was quiet after that. They all started to roam around the room, in search for something to do...

"H-How long has it been...?!" 1971 Wonka said with blood shot eyes.

2005 glared at him, "It's only been ten minutes, calm down!"

"Well, I am perfectly calm!" He growled.

"Oh, sorry I can't see you through that fizzy, horrid hair of yours!"

"At least I don't look like Michael Jackson and Lady Gaga!" 1971 yelled.

"I DO NOT!" 2005 yelled back.

"Yeah, you do."

The two rose their canes, but before a fight occurred, Musical bonked their heads together, "Now if you two would, please, shut up, maybe we could form a plan!"

Paper Wonka's bubble appeared and read, "You idiots won't last a day in here!"

Musical huffed and walked away.

Another silent moment occurred.

They all sat on their own marshmallow...Just, sitting. A couple minutes went by when 2005 blurted out, "Why didn't I put something else in here to eat...?"

Right after he said that 1971 took out a bar of chocolate from his coat pocket.

He started eating it and 2005 yelled, "Hey, give me some of that!" 2005 then jumped onto 1971 and they both started rolling around, fighting over the chocolate.

Musical growled once more, "Would you two stop acting like children?!"

The two stopped, stared at him, and in unison they said, "Well...We kinda are!"

Paper Wonka's bubble appeared, "Idiotic children at that."

2005 and 1971 got up and dusted themselves off.

2005 then huffed, "You shut up before I make you into s'mores!"

Paper rolled his eyes.

Musical crossed his arms, "And to think, this is what 'pure imagination' got us."

(A/N: Sorry to cut it short! I've been busy and stuff. I'll try to get another part up soon! Stay tuned and thank you all for your wonderful comments and such!)


End file.
